


Return

by Violsva



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violsva/pseuds/Violsva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary waits up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

**Author's Note:**

> For Waton's Woes [July Writing Prompt #14](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1561197.html).

Upon receiving Mr Holmes’ extremely apologetic telegram, Mary did not for a second consider taking his advice to go to bed. Worry and several cups of tea kept her decidedly awake until their arrival, and as soon as she heard the door she was in the hallway, ready to help Mr Holmes escort John in and up the stairs.

“I really am terribly sorry,” said Holmes, hanging up their hats.

“Nonsense,” said John weakly. “You had no say in the matter. Mary -”

“Upstairs and to bed,” said Mary. “Have you eaten?”

“They gave him supper at the station,” said Holmes, “after they stitched the wound. If it does not become infected he should recover entirely. Come along, Watson.”

John did not have as much choice as that sentence implied; they were already on the first step, Holmes’ arm around his shoulders. Mary followed, still concerned though John seemed to be walking all right with the support he had.

In their bedroom she stripped John and saw for herself that the wound was cared for. It looked dreadful to her, even closed, but she firmly told herself to trust those with more medical knowledge than she had, and put John to bed.

“How much pain are you in?” she asked him.

“The Yard doctor suggested laudanum,” said Holmes, “but -”

“I’ll be fine without,” said John. Holmes sighed.

“And are _you_ injured, Mr Holmes?” Mary asked when John was settled.

“Nothing which is not superficial,” said Mr. Holmes. “I shall return to Baker Street -”

“You shall return to our guest room,” said Mary. “You won’t be able to find a cab, and in the morning I shall want to hear what happened.”

John was smiling from the bed. “Listen to Mary, there’s a good fellow,” he said.

“And John will likely fret over whether you’ve eaten if he hasn’t seen it himself,” Mary added.

“As you wish,” said Holmes.


End file.
